Mint Chocolate Chip
by Zuzzeroo
Summary: Casey gets some pretty big news while waiting for Derek to get home. Icecream is an amazing comfort food. ONE-SHOT! DASEY!


**Hey...Wow, its been a while since i've written anything. I've had like no ideas or inspiration. But this one popped into my head last night and i decided i was going to take advantage of the idea before it disapeared. I'm working on another one-shot as well and i'm finishing up the Out-Line for the chapter story i'm going to start, so if you have any questions about that, let me know:) **

**Disclaimer: Hmmm...do i own Michael Seater yet? Hell no...so until i meet and marry him, and he gives me the ownership of LWD, it ain't gonna happen. :'(**

* * *

Casey McDonald kicked off her scuffed up running shoes and shrugged out of her windbreaker. Throwing it carelessly into a far part of the room. Not having the energy to pick them up and put them in their correct places.

Flopping down on the lazy boy recliner, she sighed. Life was good, for the most part. But it had hit an unexpected turn today. A deep, twisted turn, full of pot holes and fallen down trees. Glancing out the window, she scoffed at the grey sky and rain falling down the window. It fitted her mood perfectly. Gloomy, depressed, grey.

Why did he have to be away? Why now? Why did he have to go to that stupid sports camp? Sure, if he got into the Nationals, it sealed their future. The money would be the least of the worries. And they could move out of this cramped, one bedroom apartment. But right now, money didn't matter. Not at all. She just really wished he could help her out with this. It all happend a couple months ago...

* * *

_Running a hand through her hair, Casey tapped her fingers impaitently on the steering wheel of her small aqua-marine coloured car. She hated making appointments for this one reason. The traffic always had to seem heavier when she was trying to go in one direction. Switching off the radio, she looked through the moon roof, to see grey clouds, pulling up in front of Toronto's blue sky. That's all she needed. A big downpour. And wasn't rain a sign of bad luck? _

_Finally, the light had changed green. Stepping her foot on the gas, Casey switched lanes and flipped on her signals. Turning to her right, she pulled into a near-by parking space, grabbed her purse and slipped out of her car. Pulling her jacket hood, up and over her head, she made her way into the clinic. Not looking at the large adds posted on the door window for Birth Control and Folic Acid. _

_Making her way to the front desk, she took in her surroundings. It wasn't a bad place. It just wasn't a place she really wanted to be in. Hearing someone clear there throat, she turned to see a small woman, sitting in front of the computer at the desk. Her brown hair pulled back into a tight bun and her glasses falling down her nose. _

_"Name please."_

_"McDonald...Casey." The woman stopped typing on her keyboard and gave Casey a hard, long look. Taking it as a disproving look, Casey folded her arms over her stomach, and looked down at her shoes. _

_The woman placed a form and pencil in front of Casey and motioned for her to go take a seat. _

_"Fill that out and place it on the table over there when your done." Grabbing the paper and a clipboard from the hanger on the side of the desk, she sat down in an empty chair in the waiting room. Slipping her hood down off her head, she looked over the questions she had to fill out. _

_1: __When was the last time you had intercourse?_

_2: __When was your last period? _

_3: __Are you on Birth Control?_

_4: __Are you on any serious medication?_

_5: __What makes you think you might be pregnant?_

_Casey glanced over the first few questions, and felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach. This wasn't suppose to be happening to her! She was Casey McDonald. The goody-goody. Who always followed the rules. Not the kinda girl who was sitting in a Parental Clinic because she was too chicken to buy a pregnancy test by herself. _

_Signing her name at the bottom of the form, Casey walked up and placed the clipboard on the table. Sitting back down in her seat, she glanced at her watch. 2:40pm. Roughly 3 more hours, before she would have to tell her boyfriend he might or might not be a father. Oh joy, this was going to go well. _

_"Casey McDonald?" Looking up, Casey saw a short, red haired nurse, standing in the doorway with a clipboard in hand. _

_Standing up and grabbing her purse, she followed the nurse to the back room. _

_Positive...Pregnant...With-Child...however you wanted to say it, it didn't sound any better. What was she going to do? She just had finished University. Her parents didn't even know she was dating anyone. Casey didn't think they'd take the news of their oldest, most responsible daughter becoming pregnant well. What kind of example was she setting for her little sister, who was now 15? Or her little step-sister Marti. She was only 11. Even for her little step-brother Edwin. This was not going to go well at all._

_Pulling up at her apartment, she slipped her hood on again. Grabbed her purse and made her way to the side door of her apartment. The whole time she was in the elevator, waiting to get up to her floor, she had her left hand lightly placed on her stomach. _

* * *

So here she was. It was 6:18pm. Eight-teen minutes after her boyfriend had gotten back from his month long sport trip. He probably was going through customs now, getting ready to see her. But Casey just didn't feel up to it. Driving around downtown Toronto, late at night, when it's raining. Especially when her mind wouldn't be on the road at all.

Casey laughed out loud. Derek would be running all over the airport parking lot. Soaked. Trying to find her car, since she had promised to pick him up. By the time he figured out she wasn't there and called a friend or a cab and got back to their apartment, he would be very pissed to say the least. Casey cringed at the thought. I mean, she was wearing one of his old 'UOT' sweatshirts and a pair of purple pajama pants. Like he would be impressed that she had just stayed home in her pajamas, without even bothering to leave him a message.

She had a tub of Mint Chocolate Chip Icecream on her lap. She hated this kind of icecream. But Derek liked it. And it seemed like it was the only thing she was hungry for. Maybe the baby liked it?

Derek had been gone for a month to this "NHL Hockey Camp". It was a long, hardworking camp, that by the end of it, the people who ran the camp would give you a good idea if you might make it to the NHL.

The camp was in Chicago. Far away from Canada. When Derek had told her he was thinking of going to the camp, Casey was very hesitant to let him go. He wasn't the most faithful person you've ever met. Sure, they had dated for over 2 years. But that didn't mean anything. Casey suspected, the only reason he had stayed with her so long, was because he didn't know that many people from Toronto and because they lived together.

In Chicago, he would be famous, it took a lot of work to even qualify to go to the camp. And there were tons more girls there, just begging for some hot guy to make them feel better. And because Derek had done a lot of that in high school, what's to say he won't do any of that now. When he has no one nagging on him to stop staring at every girl who walked past him.

Hearing a dull, clinking sound, Casey looked down to see the bottom of the icecream bucket. _Had she really ate that much? How long had she been here?_ Glancing at the clock on the wall, she groaned. It was 8:32pm. Derek would be home any minute. _How was she going to do this?_

Placing the ice cream tub on the coffee table. Casey stood up and started pacing. An old habit from high school that never really went away. Instantly she felt her left had come to cover her stomach. She felt the corners of her lips tug upwards. There really was a baby in there. Something alive. Something that belonged to her and Derek. Something that would depend on her. Call her "Mommy". And just thinking of that calmed her down.

_Maybe everything was going to be okay. Maybe..._

Rain really must be bad luck, because right as a crash of thunder shook the apartment building, Casey heard a key in the lock. Derek was home. _What was she going to say?_

The door flew open, pretty much hitting the wall. Not wanting to move yet, and not thinking she could move, Casey stood quietly. Listening to the sounds of shoes being thrown into the closet, the heels hitting the wall. The sound of a suitcase dropped on the floor roughly as a foot kicked the door closed with a bang. The sound of a jacket pushed against the coat hook hard enough to break it right off the wall. She heard him sigh angerily. She could just see him, leaning against the door, eyes closed, trying to decided what to say. What to do.

Gathering up as mush courage as she could find, Casey walked out of the living room and down the hallway into the entrance way. Switching on the light she whispered a faint,

"Derek"

His hair was sticking to his face, wet from the rain. His clothes didn't look any better. His jeans were soaked up to the knees from running around cars in the airport parking lot, trying not to step in puddles as he looked for her car.

His sweatshirt was sticking to his upper body, because of the rain. And she could see his mustles perfectly. His chest and abs looked more tonned. And his arms looked amazing. He had definately lost a couple of pounds too.

Finally, she looked up at his face. It was lined with worry, tiredness and anger. He didn't looked happy at all. Finally, his eyes shot open. And she gulped involuntarily. He stepped away from the door and took a menacing step towards her.

"H-he-hey Derek. How was your trip?"

Derek snorted, taking another step forward.

"Oh my trip? My trip was great Case. Just great. After I landed? Now, that part wasn't to good. I looked all over the freaken airport for you! Just to find out you forgot about me and are lounging around in your pajamas!?"

Dereks brown eyes flashed as he took another step towards her, causing her to back up into the wall.

"Look Derek, that wasn't what hap-" He gave a cold laugh.

"So what?! Now you have to make excuses?! Now you have to lie to me?! I looked all over that damn airport for you! I ran outside in the rain for an hour, trying to find you. And you couldn't even leave me a message telling me you weren't coming?!"

Now he was yelling at her. His face right in front of hers, his eyes dark with anger.

"Der-" But he cut her off again.

"I was going to come find you, take you out for supper. Just stay in! Catch up! I was in a different country for a month Casey! A month! You could of at least been there when I came home. I missed you so much and you don't-"

"Derek I'm pregnant!"

She watched his face go white, as he processed what she had just said. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times.

"Your...your...you...baby...pregnant?"

Casey laughed and grabbed both of his hands. Intertwining his fingers with hers. She smiled at him as she watched his mouth open and close a couple of times, his brow furrowed and his eyes full of question.

"Yes Derek I'm pregnant."

Finally he shook his head, cleared his throat and squeezed her hands quickly before leaning in a little bit closer.

"Wow...how far are you along?"

"About a month."

"Wow. When did you find out?"

"Today, I was so scared and nervous when I found out. I was shaking and I needed to think things over. I didn't trust myself to drive, so honestly, I've been sitting in your armchair since three eating a whole tub of Mint Chocolate Chip Ice cream."

Derek's eyes whidened and he pulled back a little to see her face better.

"You do realize you're buying me another tub right?" He asked as he let go of one of her hands and placed it on her stomach, underneath the hoody. She just laughed and pulled him down towards her. Her lips found his with a large longing. He kissed her quick and passionately.

When they pulled apart, they were both breathless. Derek placed a sweet peck on her lips before leaning his forehead against hers. "Case?"

"Hmmmm?"

"...I really wanted that Ice cream." He got a punch in the arm for that.

* * *

**hmm, i know that was a little OOC, but oh well. It's a fanfiction right? Anyways, at least i posted, right Brandi? ;)**

**Review please (The purple button calls to u!)**

**No flames**

**Luv u all**

**Tara **


End file.
